Подарить (Give)
by Sevima
Summary: Они отдают себя друг другу. Холмсцест! Четвертая часть пенталогии: Поцеловать, Прикоснуться, Попробовать, Подарить, Взять. Можно читать как отдельный фанфик.


**Примечания автора:**  
Исследование природы отношений между братьями Холмс, начиная с детства и до взрослого возраста, с попыткой увязать все в канон. Инцест! Братья, все же...

Серия выкладывается отдельными историями из-за разных рейтингов, жанров и предупреждений. Если для Вас неприемлемы подобные отношения, то не читайте этот фанфик.

Ссылка на оригинал: www .fanfiction s/8727126/1/Give

* * *

Майкрофт приходил так часто, как только позволяли его работа и расписание самого Шерлока. Намного меньше, чем обоим хотелось, но это оставляло время на свою собственную жизнь вместо развития запретных в обществе отношений. Майкрофт зарабатывал репутацию и контакты в правительстве, что означало - помимо всего прочего, - что он мог приказывать своему секретарю и остальным подчиненным не распространяться по поводу его частых отлучек, не давая по этому поводу каких-либо пояснений.

По иронии судьбы, учитывая постоянно скрываемое подавляемое сексуальное напряжение, они не часто занимались сексом. Им редко удавалось провести ночь вместе, так что о нормальном сексе и речи не шло. Шерлок приглашал Майкрофта в свою комнату в общежитиях, выгоняя из нее своего соседа на пару часов, которых хватало только на поцелуи, легкие ласки и минеты. Чаще же они встречались вне стен университета, украдкой держась за руки, переглядываясь и даря друг другу улыбки там, где никто не знал об их родстве.

Когда Шерлок возвращался домой на каникулы, Майкрофт устраивал себе на работе свободное время. Они врали родителям. Шерлок говорил, что будет у друга, а сам отправлялся в квартиру к старшему. Рабочие часы Майкрофта были кошмаром, но было так приятно сознавать, что Шерлок его ждет.

Он никогда не думал, что окажется таким романтиком. Сантименты - любопытная вещь.

Кроме периодического орального секса они никогда не заходили дальше. Майкрофт не поднимал эту тему, не желая давить и форсировать события, сильно подозревая, что Шерлок, все же, еще к этому не готов. Он просто ждал, когда младший сделает первый шаг, если, конечно, того пожелает. Старший был готов ждать бесконечно. В конце концов, это было не так уж и важно.

Наступили летние каникулы. Стояли ясные, погожие дни, у парламента был перерыв между сессиями, так что Майкрофт бывал дома чаще. Шерлок обычно писал заданные эссе на улице, греясь на солнышке, или же в помещении, когда английское лето становилось мокрым и промозглым. В Кембридже его не ждали раньше октября, а учитывая доход его семьи, ему совершено не за чем было искать себе сезонную работу.

Он и Майкрофт лежали рядышком на диване. Старший избегал солнца, боясь обгореть, да и вообще он был не из тех, кто любит проводить время на свежем воздухе. Ему больше импонировал дождь, чем солнце. Младший же остался в помещении, только чтобы быть подле брата.

Шерлок лежал головой у старшего на груди, а тот не спеша пропускал темные кудри сквозь пальцы. Они смотрели по телевизору какой-то фильм, Майкрофт кормил Шерлока попкорном, младший постоянно вставлял язвительные комментарии, а старший шипел на него, чтобы тот замолчал и дал насладиться просмотром. Майкрофт, определенно, был разумнее Шерлока в одном важном аспекте: он знал, что у него есть чувства, и знал, как с ними жить. Позволяя себе уходить в мир фантазий, он расходовал большую часть из них.

Шерлок все больше скучал и отвлекался, вполне ясно давая брату это понять. Он принялся ерзать и вскоре уже оказался на Майкрофте, что тот, в зависимости от настроения, находил либо жутко раздражающим, либо абсолютно очаровательным. Сегодня было всего понемногу. В любом случае, это было достаточно отвлекающим.

- Да? - спросил Майкрофт, усмехнувшись. Шерлок потянул его за воротник на себя и вовлек в глубокий поцелуй, желая вновь изучить брата, использовать, нуждаясь в нем как ни в ком другом.

Фильм был тут же забыт. Пара жарко дышала, возилась на диване, исследовала тела друг друга так, будто делала это впервые. Каждый новый раз был словно первый, и они использовали каждую секунду, что у них была.

Вдруг Шерлок отстранился. Его взгляд излучал любопытство, природу которого старший не мог понять.

- Майк, - произнес он медленно, выдавая тем самым хорошо скрываемое волнение. - Я хочу... Точнее, я знаю, что ты этого хочешь. И я готов.

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Майкрофта. Его интеллект и просто знание младшего брата подсказали ему то, о чем именно говорил Шерлок: он предлагал заняться настоящим, проникающим сексом.

- Ты уверен? - спросил он. Младший медленно кивнул, сохраняя при этом зрительный контакт со старшим. - Почему?

Шерлок выглядел озадаченным этим вопросом.

- Ходит слух, что это может быть довольно приятным опытом.

- Да, в этом я не сомневаюсь. Однако ты относишься к сексу с большим недоверием, - возразил Майкрофт. Шерлок немного неприязненно поморщился, будто секс или просто его упоминание причиняли ему иррациональный дискомфорт.

- Думаю, я с этим справлюсь, - осторожно ответил младший.

- И все-таки... Почему?

На лице Шерлока тут же появилось закрытое, почти враждебное выражение. Майкрофт слишком хорошо его знал.

- Я знаю, что ты этого хочешь. Это очевидно. Я не люблю чувствовать себя неспособным на что-либо. Так что я хочу испытать это сам.

Майкрофт был несколько озадачен. Из слов Шерлока выходило, что он хотел попробовать заняться сексом не только потому, что этого желал старший, но и из-за своего собственного интереса. Майкрофт некоторое время просто смотрел на брата, стараясь угадать какой-нибудь тайный мотив или основание, почему бы тот мог быть не готов. Шерлок же, не мигая, даже вызывающе, уставился в глаза старшего.

- Хорошо, - согласился Майкрофт, наслаждаясь мелькнувшей в чертах лица Шерлока вспышкой азарта. - Мы не будем торопиться. Полагаю, ты проводил исследования?

- Естественно, - фыркнул младший. Так сложилось, что он делал так всегда: прежде, чем затевать разговор на какую-либо тему, он досконально ее изучал. Если бы не собственные исследования Майкрофта, как и его предыдущий опыт, Шерлок вполне мог оказаться даже более просвещенным в данном вопросе. - Я бы хотел быть снизу. У меня уже есть некоторый - ограниченный - противоположный опыт. И в плане физического удовольствия он был... не идеальным. Поэтому я бы предпочел избежать повторения.

- Если ты беспокоишься об ощущении незащищенности, то мы вполне сможем с этим справиться, - предложил старший, вызвав кривую усмешку на лице младшего. Таким образом Майкрофт очень аккуратно намекнул на единственный аспект занятия сексом, который вызывал у Шерлока явный дискомфорт. Было вообще невероятно, что он собирался позволить брату это сделать.

Майкрофт кивнул.

- Должен признаться, что я тоже предпочел бы, чтобы ты был снизу, - задумчиво произнес он. Шерлок выглядел удивленным. Видимо, он ожидал, что старший будет типичным представителем мужчин, которые любят в сексе отдавать контроль партнеру, в противовес тому, как любят все контролировать в остальных сферах жизни. Весьма предсказуемо, мысленно хмыкнул Майкрофт. - Нам нужно пройти некоторые гигиенические процедуры...

- Я уже это сделал, - быстро ответил Шерлок, глотая слова и краснея от смущения. Майкрофт не мог не рассмеяться. Ну конечно же, он все сделал, _конечно же_, младший был полностью уверен, что старший согласится. Продолжая краснеть, он позволил старшему брату погладить себя по щеке.

Они вновь начали целоваться. Шерлок вкладывал в этот процесс всю свою страсть, а Майкрофт был уже в полувозбужденном состоянии лишь от одних слов брата.

- Я серьезно, Шерлок. Нам нужно быть осторожными. И если ты вдруг почувствуешь дискомфорт, мы остановимся.

Младший закатил глаза, после чего кивнул и вновь поцеловал брата. Пакет с попкорном упал на пол - старший на это недовольно застонал, - фильм же шел себе дальше, никому не нужный.

- Может, мы пойдем в спальню? - спросил Майкрофт низким голосом. Для большинства людей это прозвучало бы слишком вульгарно. Но из уст старшего, с его манерой растягивать гласные, это было просто великолепно и чувственно. Послав сладкий импульс прямиком в пах Шерлока.

Он быстро кивнул, выдавая свое волнение, и встал прямо на рассыпанный по ковру попкорн. Майкрофт же был вынужден признать, что сейчас его уже совершенно не волновал этот чертов беспорядок. Младший схватил брата за воротник рубашки, потянув с дивана на себя, и вовлек его в глубокий поцелуй, почти что скользя по грязному ковру.

Они целовались, прижимаясь к дверному проему, столам, скинув при этом на пол телефон и едва не сломав пару вещей. Фоторамка потрескалась в нескольких местах. Совершенно потерявшись в ощущениях, они с большим трудом добрались до кровати.

Шерлок дернул Майкрофта на себя и в сторону, чтобы избежать участи быть задавленным гораздо большим телом. Руки старшего блуждали по телу младшего, а тот пальцами одной руки зарылся в светлые волосы брата, другой же легко накрыв его пах и осторожно сжав ладонь. Майкрофт весьма неэлегантно хныкнул, на что Шерлок жарко выдохнул.

Младший принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке брата, старший же потянул Шерлока на себя и стянул с него футболку. Кожа младшего светилась в полумраке, созданном закрытыми занавесками, придающими обстановке некоторую интимность.

Шерлок уделял особое внимание каждому дюйму на груди брата, его руки поглаживали бедра старшего, полностью погрузившись в процесс. Майкрофт был потрясен: его брат, его просто великолепный младший брат, буквально боготворил его тело. Он снова поймал губы Шерлока в поцелуй, скользнув ладонями под его нижнее белье.

Выгнувшись в руках брата, младший издал чувственный стон, весьма соблазнительно прикусив припухшие покрасневшие губы. Майкрофт потянулся к тумбочке и, открыв второй ящик снизу, на ощупь залез в него рукой.

- Ты позволишь? - спросил старший Холмс внезапно охрипшим голосом. Кивнув, Шерлок расстегнул джинсы и потянул их вниз. Довольно неэлегантно провозившись в процессе освобождения от лишнего сейчас предмета одежды, он сел напротив старшего.

Майкрофт не спеша поцеловал брата и достал бутылек со смазкой.

- Коленно-локтевая, думаю, будет лучше всего, - предложил он. Шерлок приподнял бровь: конечно же, он это отлично знал, и Майкрофту совершенно незачем было это озвучивать. Старший вновь поцеловал брата, извиняясь за то, что усомнился в его знаниях, после чего младший встал на четвереньки.

Выдавив немного смазки себе на пальцы, Майкрофт легко дотронулся до входа Шерлока. Младший, стоящий в подобной позе, рождал просто жутко непристойные фантазии в голове старшего.

- Черт, холодно, - прошипел Шерлок. На что его брат лишь ухмыльнулся, продолжая дразнить, надавливая, но не проникая.

Младший начал терять терпение на удивление быстро.

- Боже... Майкрофт, ну же, - задыхаясь, выдавил он. Получив разрешение, старший аккуратно толкнул внутрь кончик пальца.

Шерлок внезапно резко вдохнул сквозь зубы.

- Майк, - задохнулся он.

Старший тут же замер.

- Все в порядке? - спросил он. Его спокойный, глубокий голос помог Шерлоку успокоиться. Младший кивнул и подался назад, навстречу пальцу брата. Добавив еще немного смазки - справедливо решив, что лучше перестараться, чем потом сожалеть, - старший проник еще глубже в тело брата. Немного согнув палец, он принялся осторожно нащупывать простату.

Задев нужную точку, он вырвал из горла Шерлока весьма странный звук, больше похожий на то, будто младший подавился стоном.

- Черт, - выругался он громко, заставив старшего усмехнуться и повторить движение пальцем. - О боже, Майк!

Майкрофт продолжил растягивать брата, незаметно добавив второй палец. Скорее почувствовав, нежели услышав страх Шерлока, он легко вышел из него, принявшись поглаживать промежность, отвлекая, и, сжав большой и указательный пальцы вокруг его члена, резко провел ими вдоль всей длины к головке.

- Что это?!.. - всхлипнул Шерлок, но Майкрофт шикнул в ответ.

- В другой раз. А сейчас - расслабься. Все хорошо, ты с этим справишься, - успокаивающе шептал старший, пока его пальцы, покрытые смазкой, вернулись на прежнее место. Шерлок издал глубокий стон, двинувшись навстречу. Его ум и тело боролись друг с другом. Тело отчаянно желало продолжения, но ум иногда вмешивался и отвлекал.

Майкрофт уделял большую часть внимания телу, отвлекая ум вспышками острого удовольствия.

- Ты - мой, - шептал он Шерлоку, проталкивая внутрь и вытаскивая пальцы наружу, постоянно задевая простату. Пользуясь периодической потерей координации в пространстве, старший добавил третий палец.

Всхлипнув, Шерлок подавился воздухом, неосознанно подаваясь бедрами навстречу.

- Ты в порядке? - вновь спросил Майкрофт.

Некоторое время Шерлок лишь хрипло загнанно дышал, не имея возможности произнести что-то внятное, после чего внезапно воскликнул:

- Ради всего святого, Майкрофт, трахни меня уже!

Старший желал этого даже слишком долго, если на то пошло. После шести лет ожидания его, наконец, попросили о том, чего он так хотел. Вид скулящего Шерлока, со стоящим членом, извивающегося на простынях, повторяющего имя брата, был почти что трогательным.

Только на этот раз все происходило на самом деле. Шерлок был в постели вместе с ним, и у него еще никогда так не стояло. Достав презерватив, он хотел было вскрыть его, дернув за уголок зубами, но был остановлен недовольным возгласом Шерлока:

- А это еще зачем? Мы оба чисты, и у нас моногамные отношения.

Майкрофт закатил глаза, но ничего не сказал, потому что слова брата имели смысл. Он наклонил Шерлока ниже и, расставив его ноги шире, расположился между ними. Старший провел ладонью вдоль позвоночника младшего, принуждая того не двигаться.

- Готов?

- Да, - ответил Шерлок тоном, означавшим бы крайнее раздражение, если бы он не был сейчас так сильно возбужден. Майкрофт наклонился вперед, переплел свои пальцы с пальцами брата и медленно толкнулся в его тело.

Ощущения были неописуемыми. Для обоих. Майкрофт едва не закатил глаза так, что остались видны одни белки, когда жар, влажность, скольжение и теснота окружили его со всех сторон.

Шерлок тяжело дышал, чувствуя себя заполненным, будучи настолько близок с другим живым существом, зная, что Майкрофт сейчас находится глубоко в нем. Старший немного поменял положение своего тела, задев при этом простату брата. Яркость физического удовольствия едва не заставила младшего сойти с ума.

- Двигайся, - хрипло выдохнул Шерлок. - Майкрофт, ну же.

Старшему не требовалось повторного приглашения. Он аккуратно подался назад, задавая неторопливый темп, чтобы дать Шерлоку время привыкнуть и получить удовольствие от процесса.

Младший же терял связь с реальностью, и, должен был признать, ему нравилось то, что он чувствовал, чего он совершенно не ожидал. Немного успокоившись и привыкнув к ощущениям, Шерлок уже сам начал принимать участие в происходящем. Немного сжав внутренние мышцы, он услышал сдавленный вдох со стороны брата.

Почувствовав, что темп увеличился, младший довольно выдохнул. Он хотел большего, он хотел этого больше, чем должен был. Двигаясь навстречу Майкрофту, он пытался подстроиться под его ритм, что не совсем ему удавалось, но от этого не становилось менее приятным. Он чувствовал приближение собственного оргазма, пока брат продолжал все быстрее входить в него.

Шерлок мог поклясться, что не вымолвил ни слова, но Майкрофт сам протянул руку к его члену и, мягко обхватив, принялся ласкать в том же темпе, что сам входил в тело под ним. Младший отметил это той частью сознания, что еще могла что-то соображать под непрекращающимися толчками головки члена Майкрофта о простату брата.

- Майк, - хрипло выдохнул Шерлок, пытаясь донести до брата, что если он прямо сейчас не остановится, то младший найдет самый изощренный способ его убить. Но из его горла раздавались только булькающие звуки. Что не было самыми привлекательными шумами, вылетавшими из его рта.

Майкрофт не остановился. Шерлок почувствовал, как волна, зародившаяся в кончиках его пальцев ног и прошедшаяся по ногам, сконцентрировалась в животе и пахе и ударила прямо в мозг. Пока старший продолжал крайне непристойно стонать, о чем, кстати говоря, совершенно не заботился, младший издал умопомрачительный вопль и кончил в кулак брата. Оргазм накрыл его девятым валом, в то время как его тело, совершенно отказавшись ему подчиняться, почти судорожно сжалось вокруг Майкрофта.

В свою очередь этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы и старшего брата отправить за грань. Он последний раз глубоко толкнулся в тело брата и замер, заполняя его своим горячим семенем, что заставило Шерлока едва не задохнуться от столь яркого и нового ощущения.

Младший широко распахнул сияющие глаза и окинул комнату новым взглядом. Все ему сейчас казалось насыщеннее, ярче, чем когда-либо прежде. Он продолжал повторять имя брата, снова и снова, словно некую мантру, которая могла помочь ему сохранить эту близость с Майкрофтом навсегда. Он отдал брату все. Все, что у него было и могло когда-либо быть. И старший знал это, прижимая своего хрупкого брата к себе.

Майкрофт аккуратно выскользнул из тела Шерлока, заставив того шумно выдохнуть, после чего оба свернулись в объятиях друг друга. Шерлок удобно устроился у брата на груди, уткнувшись в нее носом, позволяя крепче прижимать к себе.

- Ты - мой, - мягко произнес Майкрофт, пропуская темные спутавшиеся кудри Шерлока сквозь пальцы и целуя в лоб.

- Я люблю тебя, - выдохнул младший едва слышно. Старший ошеломленно уставился на него. Шерлок ответил ему немного растерянным взглядом. - Что? Я способен чувствовать. И я испытываю к тебе именно то, что сказал.

- Шерлок... Я...

- Только не надо отвечать мне тем же. Это прозвучит фальшиво, - фыркнул младший. Старший вовлек брата в глубокий поцелуй. Тот же, все еще не отойдя от недавно пережитого, не смог ответить ему тем же в полной мере.

- Я люблю тебя, - серьезно произнес Майкрофт после, оторвавшись от губ брата. Шерлок лишь закатил глаза.

- Ты никогда не делаешь, как я прошу, - вздохнул он, на что старший негромко фыркнул. Наклонившись вперед, он легко поцеловал брата в висок, после чего погладил это место большим пальцем, чем вызвал прилив эндорфинов в теле Шерлока и напомнил об общей усталости.

- Спасибо, - прошептал младший. Майкрофт так много ему дал, даже больше, чем Шерлок когда-либо надеялся получить. Он никогда не думал, что кто-то станет центром его внимания, кто будет вызывать в нем такие сильные чувства. А старший брат позволил ему любить себя. Не показал - как (в некотором смысле он и сам всегда это знал), а просто дал ему свободу для маневра и правильно стимулировал.

- Тебе не за что меня благодарить, - ответил Майкрофт. - Должен признаться, что для меня данный опыт тоже был весьма приятным.

- Мы должны чаще трахаться, - немного устало пробормотал Шерлок.

- Правда? Тебе обязательно быть таким вульгарным? - спросил Майкрофт несколько снисходительно. Шерлок усмехнулся. Старший был удивительно забавен во всем, что касалось секса. Он не был так раскрепощен в этом вопросе, как младший. Он сам загнал себя в такие рамки, необходимые ему для работы с максимальной эффективностью.

И все же он так долго ждал, чтобы по-настоящему заняться любовью с Шерлоком. Он был готов ждать и вечность, чтобы уберечь брата от страха или боли, или хотя бы малейшего дискомфорта. Шерлок обычно подшучивал над ним, но все равно понимал, чем именно Майкрофт пожертвовал ради него. И он прекрасно знал, что никогда не сможет отплатить старшему тем же.

Как и никогда не признается ему в этом. Хотя это и не имело особого значения. Майкрофт все равно знал.

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, опаляя голую грудь брата теплым дыханием. Позволив себе расслабиться в заботливых объятиях, он медленно погрузился в сон.


End file.
